


Golden Prayers

by MaryChou



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Découverte du monde, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Légendes, Mythes, Nouvelle vie, Romance, War, franchement j'sais pas, je verrais au fur et à mesure x')
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Les Kowait, peuple nomade aux membres étranges. Branche des Torran, mémoire de ce nouveau monde, ils le parcourent en purifiant les Rukhs avec leurs prières. Lei, princesse héritière, décide de découvrir le monde d'un regard neuf, et solitaire. Voici son histoire et ceux de son monde. Leur combat pour la vie, contre la mort et une secte millénaire.[/!\ Alerte spoils scans /!\]





	1. Prologue

Une jeune fille d’environ dix-huit ans se tient fièrement devant le Conseil des Anciens de son peuple, dans ses yeux bruns aucune hésitation, seulement la détermination, malgré qu’elle guide son regard vers l’arrière de la tente plutôt que dans les yeux de la porte-parole. Ses cheveux noués en un demi chignon ornementé lui arrivent aux genoux, sa peau pâle n’est coloré que par deux rougeurs diffuses ponctuant son visage au niveau des joues. Elle a un visage harmonieux et porte un kimono aux couleurs claires. Ses poings sont serrés sur un long sceptre d’or, elle ne semble pas décidée à la moindre concession. Cette fille, c’est moi. 

Si je suis devant le conseil aujourd’hui c’était que je viens de leur faire part d’une décision importante que j’ai prise, moi, Lei Liao, princesse héritière par mon sang du trône des Kowait depuis la défection de ma sœur aînée, en toute liberté et de mon plein libre-arbitre. A savoir quitter la caravane qui nous sert de pays mouvant pour aller faire un tour du monde solitaire. Ils doivent avoir mal digéré le départ de Hua parce que leurs regards sont assez pesants. Je suis à deux doigts de me mettre à transpirer tant je suis mal à l’aise, et pourtant je ne suis pas facile à impressionner vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée devant eux durant ma formation à la régence.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ? »

J’ai rarement vu tante Ling aussi sérieuse. Tante Ling, c’est une petite dame toute ridée (nos parents nous ont eus assez tard et même si elle était la cadette de ma mère les épreuves l’ont fait vieillir vite) aux cheveux d’un gris un peu fané et aux yeux noirs qui pétillent d’intelligence. Elle a l’un des regards les plus étincelants de tous les anciens et je déteste me frotter à elle quand j’essaye de négocier un peu de liberté parce que je rate mon coup trois fois sur cinq. 

C’est elle qui s’est occupée d’Hua et moi à la mort nos parents et notre petit frère dans une attaque et elle a toujours fait attention à ne pas nous laisser de côté même si elle était déjà mère. Et je persiste à dire que sa fille, Jing, fait un meilleur choix que moi pour le trône. Elle est toute douce, compréhensive mais elle peut être ferme quand il y a nécessité. Bref, elle est du genre une main de fer dans un gant de velours, comme Hua, exactement ce qu’il faut pour le trône ! Pas comme moi qui désire _plus_ que tout ça. Ne nous trompons pas : j’adore mon peuple, nous sommes comme une grande famille, vraiment. Mais j’ai surtout envie de parcourir les routes par moi-même, ce qui n’arrivera jamais si je reste ici.

« Oui, Tante Ling, sûre et certaine.  
—Tu pourrais le regretter. »

Là, j’avoue, je hausse les épaules. Cette mise-en-garde est inutile ! Je suis parfaitement consciente des risques mais je suis décidée à vivre pleinement ma vie, qu’importent les risques. J’en ai marre d’être couvée comme si un rhume allait me faire disparaître. Bon, d’accord, j’exagère.

« Je sais mais je veux partir. »

Les anciens se regardent comme s’ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de leurs compagnons, ce qui ne m’étonnerait pas tant que ça étant donné que nous sommes un peuple de magiciens. Et je suis l’une des meilleures, sans vouloir me vanter. Ce qui, étant donné que je suis une descendante de ligne directe de notre fondatrice Isis, une des plus puissantes magiciennes ayant existé, n’est pas très étonnant. On est un peu tous ses descendants dans la caravane mais plus la lignée est directe plus notre relation avec les Rukhs est grande, ce qui nous permet de faire des sorts fabuleux, même si nous n’arrivons qu’à la cheville des Magis, et encore. 

Les Anciens tournent de nouveau leur regard vers moi et j’ai presque envie de prier pour qu’ils disent oui. Je partirai de toute façon mais avec l’autorisation c’est tout de même plus simple. Je crois qu’ils le savent d’ailleurs.

« Très bien, nous t’y autorisons. »

Là je ne peux pas me retenir et un large sourire fend mon visage précédemment sérieux. Je crois même que mes yeux pétillent tellement je suis contente, je les salue en m’inclinant, mes poings l’un contre l’autre dans le salut traditionnel de notre peuple.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Je tente de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste mais peine perdue, ma voix tremble tant l’effort d’être impassible est grand. Je n’ai jamais été aussi contente ! Et pourtant je suis loin d’avoir eu une vie malheureuse. 

Je sors de la tente et vois Jing qui attend à côté en distrayant les enfants pour qu’ils ne dérangent pas la réunion des Anciens. Je sens d’ailleurs que ceux-ci vont râler pendant un encore long moment. Elle m’aperçoit et se lève, elle attend. Je suis un peu gênée d’être aussi contente alors que je vais tous les quitter mais l’absence de réelle autonomie me pèse trop pour que je change d’avis.

« Ils ont dit oui !  
—C’était prévisible, sourit-elle, on sait tous ce qui se passerait s’ils disaient non. »

J’hoche la tête en riant, c’est vrai que je suis prévisible, quand je veux quelque chose je l’obtiens, qu’importe le moyen. Et là, je veux ma liberté ! Mais l’obtenir dans les règles est tout de même plus facile. On marche vers notre tente à tante Ling, Jing et moi, quand elle baisse la tête. Je la regarde et je vois son sourire un peu triste avant qu’elle ne le cache derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Jing c’est une poupée aux longs cheveux soyeux couleur ébène et aux yeux d’un noir charbon. Je dis fréquemment qu’elle n’a aucun défaut physique à sa plus grande gêne, ce qui est toujours amusant. Contrairement à moi qui ai un trop petit nez et deux ou trois boutons qui restent de mon adolescence, elle, elle n’a aucun défaut notable. Je l’ai assez jalousé quand nous étions plus jeunes et puis je me suis fait raison, surtout que je sais que je suis jolie aussi. J’ai un physique harmonieux, je ne suis ni trop grande ni trop petite, j’ai des yeux marron doré qui pétillent comme des pierres précieuses (dixit tante Ling et Jing) et les coins de mes lèvres sont naturellement relevées donc on dirait que je souris tout le temps. Donc, oui, je sais que je suis jolie, mais Jing c’est différent, elle est magnifique. Et elle s’embellie en vieillissant. La nature a des favoris, moi je vous le dis.

« Dis Lei, tu comptes revenir un jour ? »

Je la regarde, étonnée. C’est vrai que je n’ai pas parlé de retour… et je n’en sais rien. Je sais juste que je veux être libre pendant un temps, peut-être qu’au bout d’un moment ça me lassera d’être seule et que je voudrais retourner auprès de mon peuple ou peut-être que je ferais comme Hua et que je rencontrerais un homme avec qui fonder une famille. Aucune idée. Mais qui peut prédire le futur ? Le plus amusant c’est de se laisser porter par le destin tout en profitant de chaque jour donné. C’est la règle de vie des Kowait, une règle que j’applique parfaitement. Je regarde loin devant moi et je souris, un peu.

« J’en sais rien Jing. »

Elle hoche la tête, je sais qu’elle est triste de me voir partir. D’abord Hua, moi ensuite et il n’y a qu’elle qui reste. Nous avons été élevées ensemble, c’est ma meilleure amie et ma deuxième sœur. Moi aussi, je suis un peu triste de la quitter.

« D’accord. »

C’est vrai, je n’en sais rien. Mais je sais une chose : demain soir au plus tard, je serais libre. Et ça, ça n’a pas de prix.


	2. Chapitre 1

Lei Liao se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment luxueux où on pouvait voir des femmes aux tenues légères se pavaner devant des hommes à l’air extatique. Un léger sourire gracia ses lèvres alors qu’elle entrait. Elle avait trouvé son nouveau boulot. Elle suivit le vieil homme qui avançait clopinclopant vers le bar. Il réclama le responsable avec sa bienveillance et sa bonne humeur naturelle. Et il l’obtint presque immédiatement. Lei fut présenté au propriétaire comme une amie du vieil homme ayant besoin d’un travail pour vivre. Ce qui était absolument vrai. Son entretien fut rapidement conclut, elle devait commencer à travailler le soir-même. Merci à grand-père Cao, son intervention avait beaucoup aidé.

Lei appréciait véritablement de travailler dans cette maison close. Elle n’était pas obligée de partager le lit des clients – et la possibilité de pouvoir faire ce choix la ravissait –, seulement de les divertir ou d’assurer le service des repas et des boissons. L’ambiance pouvait être sensuelle et tamisée ou joyeuse et riante, ça dépendait des clients présents. Et toutes les femmes s’entendaient bien, créant une autre ambiance pleine de taquinerie et de complicité, avec la touche de compétitivité qui animait le tout. Lei avait la vague impression de se retrouver chez elle de temps en temps ; chez les Kowait aussi il y avait ce genre d’ambiance, bon enfant et compétitive. 

Lei était chargée de déambuler dans la salle pour servir les boissons ce soir-là. Au bout de deux mois, elle s’était distinguée par son habilité à éviter les obstacles, elle n’avait pas renversé un seul plateau jusqu’à présent, ce qui en faisait la serveuse toute désignée. Ça ne la gênait pas, elle s’amusait énormément à faire ce boulot. Chaque jour était toujours différent et en même temps un peu pareil, elle appréciait grandement le paradoxe.

Elle offrit un sourire aguicheur à un client qui la regardait par-dessus l’épaule de la femme qui s’occupait de lui puis tourna la tête, faisant cliqueter tous les bijoux se trouvant sur sa tête. Au vu de la longueur de ses cheveux et de son refus catégorique de les couper, ses collègues les lui avaient attachés en une multitude de tresse toutes terminées par une petite perle. Lei avouait facilement que ces tresses lui facilitaient la vie pour s’attacher les cheveux à l’aide des bijoux décoratifs qui n’étaient absolument pas fait pour des cheveux lisses et fins comme les siens. 

Elle aperçut du coin de l’œil le mouvement d’un corps dans sa direction et s’effaça d’un pas léger, le lourd plateau en équilibre sur une main, pour laisser passer le client. Elle croisa son regard un instant et frissonna. Ses yeux étaient rouge pâle, presque rose, mais sévères. C’était un regard de commandant. Elle le regarda s’éloigner, nota sa prestance et sa démarche assurée, remarqua ses lames et l’ornement sur sa tête. Un noble, à n’en pas douter, peut-être même prince. Et beau garçon, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusée – peut-être un rien prédateur. Mais elle ne s’approcherait pas de lui, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas d’ennuis et les nobles en apportaient toujours un lot. 

Elle reprit sa route jusqu’aux cuisines, son léger sourire toujours sur les lèvres, surprenant un regard carnassier sur son corps et lançant un clin d’œil accompagné d’un baiser vers l’homme en retour. Elle entra dans les cuisines, posa le plateau pour remplir la théière et prendre d’autres verres, salua les cuisinières d’un sourire et repartit dans la salle où régnait toujours cette ambiance dont Lei était folle. Ça changeait grandement des nuits à la belle étoile et des spectacles de rues qui n’avaient qu’un succès limité, quoiqu’elle fasse. Elle avait vécu ainsi pendant presque un an avant d’arriver dans cette ville et de rencontrer grand-père Cao. Un vieil homme qui était devenu son ami puis son bienfaiteur en l’emmenant ici après qu’il eut appris ses difficultés à gagner sa vie. Elle serait sûrement morte de faim s’il ne l’avait pas aidé. 

Elle finit cette nuit-là dans le lit d’un de ses clients et s’endormit, repue et ravit qu’il soit satisfait également. Elle choisissait toujours avec soin les hommes qui partageaient sa couche. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de tous ceux avec qui elle passait ses nuits, elle le savait. Elle s’assurait que ça n’arrive pas mais elle offrait un petit coin de son cœur à chacun d’entre eux. C’était pourquoi elle était si appréciée par ses clients. Ils sentaient qu’elle les aimait, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, et ça leur faisait du bien des fois. 

Une semaine plus tard, Lei croisa de nouveau le regard rouge qui l’avait attiré la dernière fois mais lui adressa un sourire cette fois-ci. Pas aguicheur, pas prédateur, juste un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui avait paru approprié, même s’il n’avait fait que lui jeter un regard en passant. Un corps aux formes pulpeuses se cola contre son dos, des bras lui ceignirent la taille et Lei ramena son plateau contre elle, dans la crainte de le faire tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, rencontra le noir regard malicieux de Saha qui lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Lei rompit le baiser, se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire puis dégrafa les bras de son ancienne cliente et s’écarta d’elle dans un mouvement gracieux. Saha, si elle n’était plus sa cliente, était devenue une précieuse amie dans cette ville et elle venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles. Aujourd’hui ce n’était pas de simples ragots qu’elle venait lui apporter, devina Lei à la vue de l’éclat presque carnassier dans son regard, dans son sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pulpeuses assombries par du maquillage. 

« —Tu es toujours aussi gracieuse.  
—Et toi toujours aussi gourmande.   
—Touchée – rit-elle. – Alors, c’est lui qui m’a remplacé dans ton cœur ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard aigu et une voix dramatique. »

Lei suivit son regard et vit l’homme aux yeux rouges, dos à elle, entrant dans le bureau du propriétaire. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, nota-t-elle, il devait avoir des ennuis. Elle ramena son regard sur Saha qui l’observait attentivement et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et un clin d’œil.

« —Evidemment pas Saha. Personne ne peut te remplacer.  
—Tu es toujours aussi charmeuse – rit Saha en réponse. – Mais ça ne change rien, tu le dévorais du regard, réattaqua-t-elle. »

Elle se pencha un peu vers Lei qui sourit effrontément. Elle n’allait pas reculer devant une amie tout de même, encore moins si c’était Saha. 

« —Il est beau, tu ne peux pas le nier.   
—C’est vrai… – accorda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce malgré son sourire. – Même si son regard m’a refroidit – avoua-t-elle. – J’ai rarement vu une personne aussi effrayante, surtout dans un lieu pareil.  
—Vraiment ? – demanda Lei d’une voix pensive.  
—Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as pas remarqué.  
—Il m’a paru sévère mais dire qu’il est effrayant serait exagéré – répondit Lei avec un haussement d’épaules. – Mais ce n’est pas pour me parler de lui que tu es venue n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle vit la moue de Saha, déçue de ne pas savoir si cet homme était effectivement un de ses clients ou non, et sourit malicieusement. Elle s’approcha de Saha, faisant attention à son plateau, et lui glissa un murmure aux oreilles. Son amie gloussa et lui fit un simple clin d’œil comme réponse. Lei sourit largement et lui fit signe de s’installer. Elle alla poser le plateau dans la cuisine, passant le relai à une autre femme, puis rejoignit Saha. Celle-ci n’était acceptée comme cliente que parce qu’elle était une grande notable de la ville. L’argent faisait des miracles, et créait des ennuis aussi. Lei avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses collègues pour l’avoir accepté comme cliente au début puis, sa nature étant ce qu’elle était, la magicienne avait reconquis leur amitié. C’était la raison pour laquelle elle préférait rester loin des clients puissants également. Ils apportaient toujours la jalousie dans leur sillage.

Saha lui raconta les ragots sans importance qu’elle avait surpris en ville en premier, créant une ambiance complice entre les deux femmes qui riaient volontiers de ce qu’elles entendaient. Puis la femme aux soyeux cheveux noirs se pencha vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés, les yeux à demi fermés et un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. 

« —Devine ce que j’ai entendu dire sur ton homme.  
—Oh ? Parce qu’il y a des ragots sur lui aussi ? – demanda Lei d’une voix malicieuse.  
—Il est dit qu’un propriétaire d’une maison close a envoyé du poison à l’une des princesses de Kō et qu’il est là pour que justice soit rendue – confia Saha. »

Lei la regarda, choquée, regardant le sourire de Saha s’allonger devant la réaction tant attendue. Lei n’était jamais surprise, c’était quelque chose qu’elle avait appris au fil du mois, alors voir cette expression sur son visage était comme un cadeau. Puis la surprise se transforma en suspicion et elle haussa un sourcil.

« —Permet moi d’en douter…   
—Moi non plus je n’y ai pas cru au début – confia Saha – mais de toutes les hypothèses c’est celle qui est la plus probable, crois-moi. »

Lei eut un sourire indulgent en voyant la lueur excitée au fond des yeux sombres comme le charbon de Saha. 

« —Je doute tout de même que ce soit vrai. Nous aurions toute l’armée de Kō sur le dos si c’était le cas. En plus ça peut être un candidat au donjon aussi.  
—Le donjon ? Tu penses ? – demanda Saha en la scrutant d’un regard perçant.  
—Pourquoi pas ? – sourit Lei en haussant les épaules. – Il a l’air de savoir se battre et commander.   
—C’est vrai… – considéra Saha. »

Le silence se posa un instant sur leur duo puis la magicienne relança la discussion et bientôt l’ambiance ambigüe qu’il y avait toujours eu entre elles se rétablit à mesure qu’elles se rapprochaient. Mais Lei savait qu’elles ne feraient rien, elle ne couchait pas avec ses amis, elle avait prévenu Saha, lorsqu’elles étaient encore amantes.

La soirée passa tranquillement, Saha finit par rentrer chez elle et Lei reprit son rôle de serveuse. Tout en sourire, elle déambulait dans la salle avec la grâce d’une danseuse et le charme d’une reine. Nombreux furent les clients qu’elle divertit ce soir-là mais elle refusa sa couche à chacun d’entre eux. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu’avait dit Saha. L’homme qui avait volé sa place dans son cœur. Lei se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour revenir au présent et offrit un sourire aguicheur au client qu’elle venait de servir. Ce n’était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça. Surtout qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention d’approcher cet homme plus que nécessaire.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention et elle tourna la tête légèrement, pour voir deux silhouettes bien trop proches d’elle qui ne l’avait pas remarqué. Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula d’un pas avant d’être bousculée par un corps lourd derrière elle. Elle dut faire un pas en avant pour se rétablir et ne pas renverser le plateau qu’elle tenait à la main mais elle se trouvait à présent sur le chemin des deux hommes qui n’avaient rien remarqué.

« —Attention ! »

Elle aurait pu ne rien dire ça n’aurait rien changé. Elle ne put que mettre une main sur la théière pour la retenir avant que l’homme ne la heurte et qu’elle ne titube, luttant pour retrouver son équilibre sans rien renverser. Elle sentit alors deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules et la stabiliser. Elle s’autorisa à laisser passer un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules se relâchant alors que la pression descendait. Elle aurait détesté renverser son plateau. Elle se tourna vers son sauveur, un sourire aux lèvres, prête à la remercier, et se trouva happée dans deux orbes de la couleur du couchant. Un beau rouge clair, presque rose. Elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de qui se tenait devant elle. Elle qui ne voulait pas l’approcher, elle était servie. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s’écarta de lui et le remercia, un doux sourire sur les lèvres avec une légère inclination du buste.

« —Je vous remercie de m’avoir rattrapé seigneur, excusez-moi pour le dérangement.   
—Faites attention la prochaine fois – lâcha-t-il froidement. »

Lei écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant sa manière sèche d’accueillir ses excuses et remerciements et, si son sourire ne bougea pas d’un iota, elle serra les dents et son regard devint flamboyant. Elle tourna les talons dédaigneusement, ses cheveux volants derrière elle et s’éloigna de trois pas avant que les deux hommes qui l’avait bousculé la prennent d’assaut pour s’excuser. Retrouvant toute son amabilité, la magicienne accepta leurs excuses et dû refuser moult cadeaux comme compensation. Une fois débarrassée d’eux, elle dû repasser devant l’homme aux yeux rouges pour aller à la cuisine et ne put s’empêcher de lui jeter un coup d’œil arrogant. Elle savait que c’était puéril mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Quel goujat ! Elle finit la soirée dans la cuisine, à préparer les boissons et friandises destinées aux clients, assez sage pour savoir qu’elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer comme il le fallait si elle restait dans la salle. 

Elle retourna dans la petite chambre d’hôtel qui lui servait de maison et qu’elle louait à prix d’or et se coucha après avoir défait les milliers de tresses se trouvant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l’intention de dormir jusqu’à ce que le soleil soit au zénith.

Il s’avéra qu’elle dormit un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith et Lei était donc en retard dans son planning. Ça la fit légèrement râler puis soupirer, et elle finit enfin par se préparer – ce qui consistait plus généralement à enfiler un kimono léger et à tenter d’ordonner ses mètres de cheveux –. Ignorant la faim qui la dévorait, elle saisit enfin son sceptre avec un sentiment de familiarité réconfortant et sortit de son appartement avec la ferme intention d’acheter de quoi manger.

Elle croisa grand-père Cao sur le chemin, ce qui lui permit de se plaindre de cet homme aux yeux rouges presque roses tout son saoul, après avoir raconté son quotidien. Le vieil homme rit beaucoup à son récit, sous le regard dépité de Lei, qui finit tout de même par décrocher un sourire en le voyant aussi joyeux. 

Une fois de nouveau seule, Lei se dirigea vers la rue marchande quand une longue chevelure noire et des yeux rouge carmin attirèrent son attention. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pourquoi son cousin serait ici mais si c’était lui ce serait une heureuse surprise. La magicienne accéléra le pas jusqu’à arriver à la hauteur de l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue queue de cheval segmentée et posa une main sur son épaule. 

« —Ru ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle recula de deux pas en retirant sa main avec un sourire gêné. 

« —T’es qui ?  
—Je m’appelle Lei. Désolé je vous avais pris pour quelqu’un d’autre. »

Il lâcha une raillerie quelconque et elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il lui semblait très familier, comme si elle l’avait déjà vu quelque part. Sauf que c’était impossible, elle se serait souvenue de tels yeux carmin. Chassant ses pensées, elle répondit à sa raillerie et une longue discussion débuta. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l’affaire. Lei sourit quelque peu, on aurait dit Hua et elle lorsqu’elles se disputaient, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Ce fut après avoir mangé une pomme qu’elle lui avait « emprunté » qu’elle comprit pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Elle se figea, hésitante, et clairement incertaine quant à la véracité de sa déduction. Mais elle osa demander, parce que c’était de sa famille qu’il s’agissait après tout.

« —Judal ? Tu as dit que tu venais d’où ?  
—Je l’ai pas dit, t’imagine des trucs la vieille.  
—Dis donc, je te permets pas petit morveux. Et donc tu viens d’où ?  
—Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?   
—Oh, ça va, je demandais, pas la peine de m’agresser – fit-elle en roulant des yeux.   
—Je suis de Kō – finit-il par dire avec un haussement d’épaule. – Et toi ?  
—D’un peu partout et de nulle part. Tu as des parents ?  
—Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et c’est un interrogatoire !?  
—Ça veut dire exactement ce que ça veut dire, mon peuple est nomade.  
—Ah ok. Et pourquoi tu veux savoir pour mes parents ?   
—Parce que tu me fais penser à quelqu’un – avoua-t-elle.  
—Qui ?   
—Mon père. Et mon petit frère aussi. Ils ont été tués à sa naissance avec ma mère mais on n’a jamais retrouvé le corps de mon petit frère. C’était un Magi. Du moins c’est ce qu’on a soupçonné les sept mois où je l’ai connu – ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. »

Elle raconta ce que les Kowait savaient ou soupçonnaient en l’observant attentivement. Si c’était lui… si c’était lui elle allait sûrement essayer de lui faire un câlin et se faire dégager rapidement, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle vit ses yeux s’écarquiller à mesure qu’elle parlait et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle vit l’incertitude et la compréhension dans son regard et elle sourit doucement. Oui, peut-être que c’était bien lui. Hua ne serait pas très contente. Lei avait bien vu que les Rukhs de Judal étaient noirs. Elle-même s’en fichait, elle avait toujours laissé une chance à tout le monde et les porteurs de Rukhs noirs n’étaient pas des exceptions. Mais Hua était plus rigide, plus méfiante que Lei. Non, si c’était lui, sa sœur ne serait pas contente.

« —Tais-toi ! – cria-t-il. »

Elle comprit qu’il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Alors elle hocha la tête, sans quitter son doux sourire. 

« —D’accord. Voici mon adresse, si jamais tu veux me parler. »

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un papier qu’elle lui tendit. Il le prit à contrecœur après avoir passé un long moment à hésiter. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un signe de la main en signe d’au-revoir. Elle avait encore quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle se préparer pour son service de ce soir. 

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu’elle eut de ses nouvelles. Elle n’avait pas revu l’homme aux yeux rouges entre temps et elle ne pouvait dire qu’elle en était déçue. Il l’avait vraiment énervé, il fallait bien l’avouer. Elle se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne que l’heure matinal expliqua – ne jamais se coucher à l’aube si vous devez vous lever avant que le soleil soit à son zénith – et au son d’une voix qui n’arrêtait pas de parler. Lei dût lutter pour ouvrir un œil et voir un adolescent à la longue queue de cheval noire fouiller dans ses maigres effets personnels. Elle pensa un instant à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, toute contente qu’il soit venu, puis décida finalement de se contenter de s’asseoir et de se réveiller tranquillement. Elle bailla, s’étira, retira quelques cheveux de son visage, se frotta le visage et se sentit enfin assez réveillée pour parler. Elle détestait le matin.

« —Judal ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
—Tu m’as donné ton adresse la vieille, tu te rappelles ?   
—Respecte un peu tes aînés, sale gosse – fit-elle avant d’étouffer un bâillement. – Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?  
—On est au milieu de la matinée… »

Elle bailla encore une fois et entreprit de se lever en tentant de ne marcher ni sur ses cheveux ni sur les pans de sa tenue de nuit. Une fois cette opération réussie, elle prit son sceptre et une pomme avant de pousser Judal dehors.

« —Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais !?  
—Je te jette dehors – ironisa-t-elle. – A moins que tu veuilles me voir m’habiller ?  
—Eh ? – rougit-il légèrement, la faisant rire, mais il se reprit rapidement. – Dépêches-toi alors, on est pressé !  
—Donnes-moi deux minutes et ce sera bon. »

Elle lui sourit puis lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle se débarrassa de son kimono de nuit, revêtit celui qu’elle utilisait le jour quand elle ne travaillait pas, prit des rubans, quelques épingles et entreprit de se faire deux tresses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la chambre et trouva Judal allongé dans les airs en train de s’endormir rapidement. Elle lui tira sur sa queue de cheval pour se signaler ce qui entraîna une pseudo dispute qui l’amusa beaucoup. Peu importe qu’il soit son frère, un cousin ou un inconnu. Elle le trouvait amusant et ça lui suffisait pour le suivre. Et il l’emmena au dernier endroit où elle s’attendait à aller. 

Lei regarda la gigantesque tour qui s’élevait devant elle. Elle était entourée de plantes vertes et les briques grises qui la constituaient étaient apparentes. La magicienne se sentait toute petite. Elle jeta un regard à Judal qui semblait aussi fier qu’un coq.

« —C’est ton œuvre ?  
—Ouais. Elle est pas mal hein ? »

Lei retourna à sa contemplation, époustouflée. Elle avait toujours admiré les Magis pour leur immense pouvoir et pour leur relation si spéciale avec les Rukhs. Elle avait une autre raison de les admirer. Les donjons étaient vraiment impressionnants. Et Judal n’avait qu’une petite quinzaine d’années… c’était encore plus impressionnant d’un certain côté.

« —Elle est magnifique. »

Judal la regarda, un peu surpris, et Lei lui retourna un large sourire. Deux sorts de lévitation plus tard, Lei était juchée en amazone sur son sceptre et Judal était allongé dans le vide et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu’à retrouver une grosse garnison de l’empire de Kō, à en juger par leurs uniformes. Le regard de Lei accrocha deux chevelures rouges et elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant l’homme aux yeux rouges de la maison close. Avant qu’elle ait pu poser les questions qui lui envahissaient l’esprit, ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Judal se posa à terre juste devant les deux hommes aux airs princiers et Lei se laissa glisser de son sceptre pour atterrir avant d’annuler le sort de lévitation et rattraper le sceptre au vol. Elle s’inclina profondément, les deux poings collés l’un contre l’autre, et croisa un regard rosé qui l’hypnotisa une nouvelle fois quand elle se redressa. Lei s’arracha à sa contemplation lorsque Judal les présenta et oublia vite son trouble lorsqu’elle apprit l’identité des deux hommes. Ren Kōen et Ren Kōmei. Les deux premiers princes de l’Empire de Kō. Elle écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée. En voyant Kōen les deux premières fois, elle avait deviné qu’il était un homme haut placé, un commandant, elle était loin de penser qu’il était le prince héritier de Kō. 

« —Et voici Lei ! C’est une amie.  
—Parce que tu as des amis ? – demanda Kōmei.  
—Tu es méchant ! – grogna Judal, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. »

Lei eut un sourire amusé devant sa réaction. Il avait l’air grognon et peu ouvert mais il était amusant au fond. Et Kōmei le savait, réalisa-t-elle en voyant la lueur amusé au fond de ses yeux alors qu’il était presque blasé la seconde précédente. Kōen parla alors, la désignant d’un geste, de la même voix froide qu’il lui avait adressé dans la maison close.

« —Et que fait-elle ici ?  
—Elle nous accompagne !  
—Dans le donjon ? – demanda Kōmei d’un air dubitatif. – C’est trop dangereux.  
—C’est une puissante magicienne, ça se voit rien qu’avec les rukhs autour d’elle. »

Le débat de sa présence se poursuivit devant les yeux écarquillés de Lei. Elle n’était pas au courant qu’elle allait les accompagner. Elle n’avait pas deviné pourquoi il l’avait emmené au donjon mais elle était loin d’imaginer que c’était pour qu’elle participe à l’expédition. Le premier prince reprit la parole pour trancher après l’avoir longuement dévisagé. Elle le savait, même sans l’avoir regardé, son regard était comme une pression sur elle, comme s’il avait un poids physique. Même elle qui ne connaissait que peu la notion de gêne se sentait mal à l’aise sous le feu de ce regard.

« —Elle peut nous accompagner. »

Elle tourna son regard stupéfait vers lui. Des trois hommes qui l’entouraient, il était bien le dernier qu’elle s’attendait à entendre prendre la parole en sa faveur. Mais peut-être sa voix froide était sa manière de s’exprimer, peut-être qu’elle l’avait jugé sur les apparences avant de le connaître. Si c’était le cas, elle en avait honte. Elle s’était pourtant promis de ne pas tomber dans ce piège. 

Son regard se tourna de lui-même vers un homme aux cheveux mouvants comme des serpents qui s’approchait de leur groupe. Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux qu’elle lui rendit avec une neutralité toute étudiée. Elle comprenait qu’il soit méfiant envers elle qui était étrangère et en compagnie de trois des plus puissants hommes du monde, elle ne s’en laissait pour autant pas marcher sur les pieds. Contrairement à ce que son silence pouvait insinuer, elle voulait véritablement entrer dans ce donjon maintenant qu’elle savait qu’elle y était autorisée. Lei ne souhaitait pas rester sur la touche alors qu’elle avait une chance unique d’entrer dans un de ces mystérieux donjons, un héritage si important du monde disparu. De ce qu’elle en savait, personne de son peuple n’avait réussi à entrer dans un donjon et en ressortir vivant, la magicienne voulait être la première à découvrir les trésors de savoir qu’il recelait. Elle voulait découvrir ces trésors et les partager avec son peuple pour que leur connaissance d’Alma Torran en soit accrue. C’était leur rôle après tout. Ils étaient les gardiens de l’histoire de ce monde, tout comme leurs cousins, les Torrans. L’homme s’inclina profondément devant Kōen et Lei contemplait avec des grands yeux leurs rukhs batifoler autour d’eux, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’une personne. Elle sentit un corps se rapprocher d’elle et entendit le chuchotement de Judal à son oreille.

« —C’est un membre de l’Equipe Enchantée de Kōen.  
— Oh. D’où le comportement étrange des rukhs.  
—Tu sais qu’est une Equipe Enchantée ? – lui demanda-t-il, étonné. »

Lei lui adressa un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment.

« —Mon peuple est bien informé sur les donjons, même sans en avoir conquis.  
—Allons-y. »

La voix froide retentit sans chercher à s’imposer, comme si c’était naturel que tous s’arrêtent de parler pour l’écouter. Avec une telle prestance ça le devenait presque, naturel. La magicienne suivit les princes, aux côtés de Judal qui lui décrivait la façon dont il avait fait surgir le donjon. Il avait l’air très fier de lui, ce n’était pas Lei qui allait le rabaisser. Les donjons étaient de formidables constructions qui l’impressionnaient grandement, elle l’avouait sans honte.

Ils traversèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle aux murs et au sol recouverts de nature, de plantes en tout genre. Une sorte d’oiseau gigantesque volait, haut au-dessus d’eux, alors que toutes sortes d’espèces les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, craintifs ou méfiants. S’ils n’avaient l’habitude de voir des espèces semblables, eux n’avaient pas non plus l’habitude de voir des humains, devina-t-elle. Kōen, Kōmei et Judal avancèrent sans crainte alors que les soldats devenaient plus méfiants à mesure qu’ils avançaient et que Lei tournait la tête de tout côté, éblouie par ce qu’elle voyait. C’était évident qu’il s’agissait de la magie de la vie qui agissait dans ce donjon, elle était curieuse de savoir qu’elle était le pouvoir de ce djinn. La magicienne faisait cependant attention à ne pas s’écarter du groupe, elle n’était pas folle au point de croire qu’elle pourrait survivre seule dans un tel lieu.

« —Quel est le Djinn qui vit ici ?  
—Phenex, résidante du trente-septième donjon. »

Sa question était adressée à Judal mais ce fut Kōmei qui répondit. Elle lui lança un sourire de remerciement et resserra sa main sur son sceptre la seconde suivante, parcourue d’un mauvais pressentiment. Son regard noisette parcourut les environs avec une attention accrue mais elle ne comprit la cause de son angoisse que lorsqu’elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu’elle vit l’énorme oiseau fondre sur eux, serres en avant, mais son regard se fit soudainement plus dur, déterminé. Elle était une excellente magicienne, elle monterait sûrement sur ce qui servait de trône aux Kowait lorsqu’elle rentrerait, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses moyens devant un oiseau, fut-il si monstrueux. 

« —Baissez-vous ! – ordonna-t-elle d’une voix impérieuse. »

Ils s’exécutèrent instantanément et elle frappa le sol de son sceptre sans daigner formuler une incantation, transmettant son ordre directement aux rukhs. Un éclair partit du bout de son sceptre et alla foudroyer l’oiseau sans pitié. Lei regrettait un peu d’avoir à tuer un superbe spécimen de cet environnement inhabituel mais elle n’avait pas hésité. Il était hors de question que ce soit les humains qui meurent. 

« —Whoa, joli – siffla Judal. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé mais sincère et surprit du coin de l’œil les regards de l’Equipe enchantée de Kōen. Ils étaient méfiants. Elle leur rendit leur regard mais le détourna avant eux, elle ne voulait pas qu’ils la pensent dangereuse. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas qu’ils la pensent dangereuse pour leur maître. Evidemment qu’elle était dangereuse de manière générale. Elle tomba dans le regard rosé de Kōen et sourit légèrement, il paraissait neutre mais elle avait aperçu une lueur d’intérêt qui avait rapidement disparue. Elle en était ravie, elle n’aimait pas les personnes trop indifférentes, il venait de lui prouver qu’il était juste doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

Ils reprirent leur progression et elle n’eut à intervenir que peu de fois. Ren Kōen possédait déjà deux Djinns : Agarès et Astaroth, Ren Kōmei avait conquis Dantalion, et ils utilisaient tous deux leurs Djinns avec une redoutable efficacité. Ils avaient atteint la porte de la pièce principale, la demeure du Djinn, rapidement, plus qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Elle-même n’avait pas énormément combattu, surtout parce que Judal lui avait dit d’observer – ou admirer ? – l’organisation de l’armée de son pays. Elle devait avouer être impressionnée, à la plus grande satisfaction du Magi, même si elle regrettait la disparition de plusieurs hommes. 

Ils étaient à présent tous devant Phenex, les princes et le Magi au premier rang, elle-même avec les équipes enchantées à quelques pas derrière eux. Elle avait cru rêver lorsqu’elle avait vu la gigantesque femme à la peau bleue et aux ailes immenses qui se dressait au centre. Elle avait un air des plus doux, quoiqu’un peu triste peut-être, mais sage en tous les cas. Son regard était dirigé vers Kōen qui le soutenait avec une arrogante impassibilité et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’elle prit la parole.

« —Ainsi c’est l’homme que tu présentes à la royauté, Magi.  
—Ouais – répondit-il d’une voix traînante qui fit grimacer Lei (un peu de respect envers un Djinn tout de même !). – Le premier prince de l’Empire de Kō, Ren Kōen.  
—Il est vrai que tu as le potentiel d’être un grand Roi, surtout allié à d’autres Conquérants. – Son regard glissa sur Kōmei un instant. – Je me demande cependant si tu es apte à utiliser mes capacités. La magie du soin n’est pas ce qu’un guerrier considère comme le plus utile, n’est-ce pas ?  
—Il est important pour un soldat d’être en bonne santé pour aller sur le champ de bataille et plus important encore de pouvoir être soigné efficacement. Le soin n’est pas à négliger – répondit Kōen sans se démonter. »

Lei sourit quelque peu à cette réponse, peu surprise. Il était à prévoir qu’un homme tel que lui saurait utiliser une magie de soin à son avantage et à celui de ses alliés. Elle avait suffisamment vu durant la traversée du donjon qu’il prenait toujours la meilleure décision possible pour se sortir d’un piège. Le regard de Phenex balaya la troupe des yeux et elle s’arrêta sur la magicienne. Celle-ci s’inclina profondément et rencontra son regard charbon en se relevant, elle ne détourna pas le sien. Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres bleues du Djinn.

« —Tu es une enfant du peuple d’Isis, n’est-ce pas ?  
—C’est exact, je m’appelle Lei Liao, princesse héritière des Kowait, les Enfants d’Isis. »

Elle ignora les regards stupéfaits qui se posaient sur sa personne, tout comme le cri de surprise de Judal. Elle s’avança jusqu’aux côtés des princes et du Magi, son sceptre dans la main, les bijoux ornant ses tresses cliquetants et un sourire sur les lèvres. Les Djinns connaissaient Isis, sa lointaine ancêtre qui vivait sur Alma Torran, elle mourrait d’envie de questionner Phenex sur ce monde mais ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle n’était pas ici pour des réponses, quand bien même elle mourrait de curiosité.

« —Cela veut-il dire que ton peuple soutient l’Empire de Kō ?  
—Non – répliqua-t-elle sans tenir compte des regards de feu posés sur elle. – Je voyage en solitaire depuis plusieurs mois, je n’ai pas eu de contact avec mon peuple depuis autant de temps et je doute qu’il soit sorti de son isolement politique.  
—Pourquoi accompagnes-tu les Candidats à la Royauté ?  
—Par curiosité – avoua-t-elle sans honte. – Envers les donjons et les Djinns mais également envers les princes. »

Des grondements retentirent dans son dos et elle n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que des membres des équipes enchantées présentes ne cautionnaient pas sa réponse. Elle ne s’en formalisa pas. Phenex avait toujours son regard charbon fixé sur elle et Lei faisait attention à bien choisir ses mots, elle connaissait les enjeux.

« —Que penses-tu des Candidats à la Royauté du Magi ?  
—Les princes sont d’excellents tacticiens et meneurs d’hommes. Il y a eu moins de pertes dans le donjon que ce que j’aurais supposé de prime abord et c’est essentiellement grâce aux décisions prises par les princes. Ils se soucient de leurs hommes tout en restant assez lucides pour ne pas craindre de prendre des décisions difficiles.  
—Penses-tu que Ren Kōen mérite de devenir mon Roi ? – demanda Phenex, à la stupéfaction générale. »

Lei ouvrit de grands yeux à la question du Djinn. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver là, elle savait que ses mots auraient un poids mais certes pas aussi lourd que celui que Phenex venait de leur donner. Elle regarda Kōen Ren et découvrit qu’il avait posé son regard sur elle aussi. Tout comme les autres fois, elle se perdit dans les nuances rouges presque roses de ses yeux, hypnotisée par les émotions qu’elle devinait sous la surface mais qu’elle ne parvenait à saisir. Elle se détacha de son regard avec difficulté, pour regarder Judal qui lui lança un regard goguenard. Il avait parfaitement deviné qu’elle était stupéfaite par la question de Phenex, et ça l’amusait au plus haut point. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction puis lança un coup d’œil à Kōmei qui la regardait également, attentif à ses paroles, et curieux. Elle inspira profondément et regarda de nouveau Phenex qui attendait sa réponse avec une patience millénaire. Ses yeux charbon luisaient de mystères et d’un savoir plus profond que ce que Lei pourrait jamais imaginer. Il était temps de répondre.

« —Oui. Je pense qu’il en est digne. »

La curiosité envahit les yeux de Phenex alors qu’elle se penchait légèrement vers les humains.

« —Vraiment ? »

Lei hocha la tête et se concentra sur le Djinn pour ne pas être déconcentrée alors qu’elle tentait d’expliquer sa réponse.

« —Ren Kōen est un guerrier, c’est certain, mais il est également un meneur d’homme et connait la valeur de la magie de soin. – Elle prit une profonde inspiration. – Je pense qu’il y aurait eu moins de perte dans le donjon si Ren Kōen avait été votre Roi parce qu’il n’hésite pas à utiliser ses Djinns pour ses protéger ses hommes. C’est une des raisons pour laquelle ils lui sont si loyaux. »

Elle se tut et affronta le regard du Djinn avec la tranquille assurance de celle qui croit en ses paroles. Elle n’avait pas apprécié cet homme dès leur première rencontre mais en avait vu suffisamment durant la traversée du donjon pour savoir qu’elle avait raison. Ren Kōen était digne de Phenex. Un grand silence gagna la salle du Djinn alors qu’ils attendaient sa décision finale. 

« —Alors Phenex ? – lança Judal. – Kōen est digne de devenir ton roi, non ? »

Le Djinn ne répondit pas, son regard plongé dans celui du prince puis effleurant la princesse et enfin le Magi, manifestement indécise. Puis elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

« —Isis était sage et il semble que ses enfants ont hérité de cette qualité. Ren Kōen, je t’accepte comme Roi. »

Il inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et Phenex disparut, symbolisée par une étoile à huit branches sur l’ornement de l’épée du prince. Judal entraîna Lei vers un des ponts magiques envahit de trésors qui étaient apparus et ils se calèrent contre un sac rempli. Lei fouilla un peu dans le sac, curieuse de savoir ce qu’elle pourrait trouver mais ne vit que des bibelots sans réelle valeur historique. 

« —Tu pensais ce que tu as dit à Phenex ? – demanda Judal d’un coup.  
—Bien sûr – répondit-elle en hochant la tête – Ren Kōen mérite d’être le Roi de Phenex. »

Elle sortit une sorte de lampe en or, la tourna dans tous les sens, mais finit par la reposer dans le sac avec une grimace et continua sa fouille. Bien entendu ces bibelots étaient rares et sûrement recherché par des antiquaires du monde entier, ils devaient valoir de petites fortunes, mais elle ne s’intéressait pas à l’argent, pas plus que son peuple.

« —Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?  
—Des morceaux d’histoires.  
—Hein ?  
—L’histoire des Djinns et des donjons – expliqua-t-elle en sortant puis reposant une énième bibelot. – Mais je crois qu’il n’y a rien pour moi. »

Elle soupira et s’assit aux côtés de Judal qui haussa les épaules avec un air ennuyé.

« —Il n’y a jamais rien sur leur histoire, Kōen s’en assure à chaque fois.  
—Vraiment ?   
—Ouais, lui aussi s’intéresse à l’histoire de ce monde.   
—Je vois. »

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants puis Lei tira sur la queue de cheval de Judal avec un sourire fier.

« —Quoi ? râla-t-il.  
—Bravo, sourit-elle. »

La magicienne vit une sorte de compréhension dans ses yeux carmin et elle lui sourit largement. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas de la même famille – c’était toujours un mystère – mais la nature de Lei était telle qu’il n’y avait aucun doute sur leur entente. Ils s’appréciaient, se disputaient comme des amis qui se connaissaient depuis des années et se comprenaient. Lei n’avait fait aucun commentaire sur ses rukhs noirs et se comportait avec lui comme s’il était une personne normale. Elle venait de le féliciter comme s’il avait fait quelque chose d’extraordinaire alors que ce n’était que son boulot de Magi et elle lui souriait sincèrement, comme s’il méritait cette attention. Il n’avait jamais connu ça. Et, d’une certaine façon, elle le savait. Ça se lisait dans son regard chocolat, pailleté d’or.

Deux ombres tombèrent sur eux et le regard de la princesse remonta deux silhouettes richement vêtues pour contempler deux visages aux airs princiers. Elle leur sourit et se releva en même temps que Judal, elle s’amusa légèrement en constatant que même ainsi elle n’arrivait qu’à l’épaule de Kōen et au menton de Kōmei. Ils étaient grands et elle ne l’était pas tout à fait. Elle s’inclina respectueusement, les deux poings collés l’un contre l’autre, même si de manière moins profonde que précédemment. Ils s’inclinèrent en retour, un poing dans la main, devant elle et ses joues rougirent légèrement sous la gêne. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude que quiconque lui témoigne la marque de respect qu’elle accordait si facilement aux autres. Personne ne s’était inclinée devant elle depuis au moins ses seize ans lorsqu’elle était devenue l’héritière. Lorsqu’ils se redressèrent elle vit le regard de Kōen se faire sévère alors que Kōmei semblait simplement fatigué. Il était vrai qu’il avait utilisé son Djinn dans le donjon et que ça avait dû user son magoï. 

« —Pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu étais princesse ?  
—Je n’y voyais aucun intérêt. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue gênée alors que Kōen plissait les yeux, inquisiteur. Elle comprenait qu’ils trouvent l’excuse légère mais c’était la vérité. Dans son peuple il n’y avait rien qui distinguait une princesse d’une autre fille – à part les tâches à effectuer – et le respect montré était le même, elle oubliait toujours que ce n’était pas la même chose dans les pays sédentaires.

« —J’aimerais rencontrer les Kowait – reprit-il à sa grande surprise. »

Elle ne s’attendait pas à cette requête. Malheureusement c’était irréalisable. Lei secoua la tête avec un air désolé et répondit à sa requête avec un sourire gêné.

« —C’est impossible. Nous sommes nomades et je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve le camp en ce moment. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s’il s’y attendait à moitié réalisa-t-elle, surprise, et s’éloigna lorsqu’un soldat vint requérir sa présence. Lei le suivit des yeux, confondue, et sursauta légèrement lorsque Kōmei prit la parole d’une voix amusée.

« —Kōen ne le montre pas mais il est reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait.  
—Reconnaissant ?  
—Phenex ne l’aurait peut-être pas choisit comme roi sans ton intervention et il le sait.  
—Il ne devrait pas l’être. – répliqua Lei en plantant son regard dans celui du prince. – Je pensais ce que j’ai dit, si ça n’avait pas été le cas, je n’aurais pas hésité à dire le contraire.  
—Si tu le dis. N’hésite pas à te servir dans le trésor – lança Kōmei avant de s’éloigner à son tour. »

Lei ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête sans préciser qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de s’encombrer de ce genre de bibelot sans intérêt. La fortune ne l’intéressait pas et son peuple n’avait que faire des bibelots précieux, même provenant d’un donjon. Judal lui tira une tresse pour attirer son attention et elle sursauta avant de râler, ça faisait mal !

« —Tu vas faire quoi après ?  
—Je vais sûrement me remettre en route. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis dans cette ville, j’ai envie de changement.  
—T’es à la rue quoi – lança-t-il blasé. »

Elle avait besoin de s’éloigner de cette ville pendant un certain temps, pour faire le point dans ses pensées. Pour réfléchir à sa famille, à l’Organisation, à l’Empire de Kō, ses princes et son Magi. Elle allait donc partir de cette ville après avoir fait ses adieux aux amis qu’elle y avait. Ça irait vite, elle pourrait partir le lendemain, elle n’avait pas grand-chose à préparer de toute façon, elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’affaires. Lei tira la queue de cheval de Judal.

« —J’espère qu’on se reverra vite ! – répondit-elle. »

Il lui lança un regard surpris et elle sourit joyeusement. Elle était heureuse de le connaître, elle était heureuse de l’avoir rencontré et qu’il ait pris l’initiative de l’amener dans un donjon. C’était important pour elle de partager des moments avec ses amis, pour avoir des souvenirs, même avec un ami qui était un Magi noir et peut-être son frère. 

Le pont finit enfin et ils se retrouvèrent dans le trou qui était auparavant les fondations du donjon. Le trente-septième donjon était conquis. Lei utilisa la magie de gravité pour sortir, lança un signe de salut aux personnes en bas et s’éloigna sans attendre. Elle allait devoir batailler ferme pour atteindre Saha chez elle, autant s’y mettre dès maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un looong chapitre parce que cette fanfiction a besoin de loooongs chapitres (et que je le veux surtout uwu). Donc oui, les autres chapitres seront tout aussi long voire plus, rarement moins. Ca veut aussi dire que les nouveaux chapitres n'arriveront pas très rapidement ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance actuellement donc vous ne devriez pas trop attendre au début mais ensuite si, j'en ai bien peur :') 
> 
> Un style différent aussi, parce que le prologue c'était surtout juste pour m'amuser. Je voulais tester la narration en "je" pour une fois x)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !   
> Des bisouus ! Coeurs sur vous et bonne journée/soirée/qu'importe !


End file.
